Their Story
by Wyoming
Summary: “This book is about two people who loved each other very much Allison Cameron, and Gregory House. No matter what they did, they always loved each other, and although their ending is tragic, their story is a lesson to be learned…” songfic char death, HCa


Title: Their Story

Author: Wyoming

Rating: T

Warnings: none that I know of

A/N: Songfic to Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss' Whiskey Lullaby. Amazing song, and after listening to it about 928293820482938402 times I thought of this fic There's character death, and lots of angsty stuff, so if that's not your thing then don't read. If you're reading my other fic, I Need You, there should be another chapter up soon, this one was just a side fic. Hameron, of course.

"I can't do this anymore," were the words that rang through his head as he downed another shot of whiskey. He went over to the desk and grabbed a pad and pen, and scribbled down words onto it. Pain coursed through his body as he limped into his bedroom and picked up the still full bottle of whiskey. He looked up at the liquid swishing around in the bottle and then downed the rest of the bottle. He threw it next to the five other bottles that were by his bed, and turned around, pushing his head down into the pillow, clutching the note he'd written.

His strength was non-existent, and he just wanted to forget. It'd been three years, and he hadn't been able to get her picture out of his head. He needed a way out, and a way to make himself forget. He didn't see another way around this. He couldn't live like this anymore, it really had killed him.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

"House!" Wilson shouted as he walked through the dark, seemingly empty house. He looked around and then went into the bedroom, and gasped at what he saw. He pulled out his cell phone to dial 911, but when his fingers felt no pulse, he knew there was no use. With a heavy sigh, he called Cuddy, and asked for someone to come and take him away.

About an hour later, Wilson came into Cameron's new office (she'd moved to her own department after she'd dumped House) and looked down at the floor. "Something's happened."

---

The next day, Cameron stood in the back of the church, listening to the songs that they sang for him, tears lining her eyes the entire time. She was clutching a small note. "I'll love her till the day I die," it said. Wilson came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked down at the floor. She was dressed all in black, her hair was tied up into a bun, and she seemed to disappear into any shadow nature would allow her.

A few hours later, she watched as they lowered his body into the ground. The body that she'd learned to love so much. She knew she'd broken his heart, but she couldn't give him what he wanted, she couldn't commit. The worst part was, she still loved him, even as he was being lowered into the shaded spot under the willow tree. Her strength seemed to drain, her reason for living disappeared, and she knew that this was her fault. She'd caused his heartache, his heartache caused his pain, and his pain ultimately led to his death. She'd never be able to forgive herself now.

3 Years later.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She held the fourth bottle to her lips, and sighed as she took another swig. Her head was pounding, and she was sweating like crazy, but nothing was going to stop her from what she was doing. She thought of the willow tree, the alcohol, and the memories. That was the worst part, remembering. She wanted to drink all of that away, but no amount of alcohol was going to drain her memories of him, he would always be on her mind.

Finally, she looked up at the swishing liquid, and downed the rest of the half-filled bottle. She put it down, and then picked up a picture of him, sitting on her side table. She buried her head into her pillow and wrapped her arms tightly around the frame. She cried out three years of pain, and clung to the picture, letting guilt take over. A few minutes later, her sobs were gone, numbness remained, the house was silent.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Her mother had found her on that bed, four empty bottles of whiskey next to her. Three years later, the same friends were standing by the willow tree, watching yet another one of their friends being lowered into a spot by the willow tree. She was laid next to him, with a matching headstone.

Wilson sighed and stepped forward. He placed a picture of the two of them in between them, and stepped back. He knew the guilt would get to her, he just hadn't been sure how long it would have taken, and now he had his answer. Now, with two of his closest friends gone, he made it his mission to tell the story.

Ten Years Later

Wilson handed the book to the eleven year old girl who had the pretty blue eyes. "What's this daddy?"

"Sweetie, remember when you asked about your real parents? Well this book is going to tell their story, okay?"

Bailey Wilson took the book and opened it up to the first page.

"This book is about two people who loved each other very much; Allison Cameron, and Gregory House. No matter what they did, they always loved each other, and although their ending is tragic, their story is a lesson to be learned…"

Fin


End file.
